


Sleepover Fun

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Elena needs help. Big time. Why? Because she is in love with Caroline Forbes. Her best friend. So she invites Caroline over for a a three day sleepover to see if Caroline feels the same way. (This fanfic is in Elena's POV)(Fanfic Timeline:Season Two, Episodes 9, 10, & 11).FanFic Story Update: I have completed the FanFic here on AO3.





	Sleepover Fun

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters. L.J. Smith and TheCW own The Vampire Diaries and it's characters. I make no profit from writing this fanfic. I write this fanfic for entertainment purposes only. I'm just borrowing the characters. Trust me if I did own The Vampire Diaries and it's characters, Elena & Caroline would have gotten together a long time ago.

AN: Hey, y'all. This FanFic is the very first Fic that I had ever written. It is in first person POV from Elena's prospective. I have decided to add a couple of things to it. This FanFic is also my very first smut Fic. I first wrote this FanFic way back on July 18th of 2014 and I had first written and posted it on AO3. It has been almost four years since I wrote it. It is also the longest One-Shot that I have ever written. And I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries.

xxxxxx

Characters: Elena Gilbert. Caroline Forbes. Other characters are mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Elena Gilbert/Caroline Forbes.

xxxxxx

Setting: One-Shot Timeline: Season Two, between Episodes 9, 10, & 11.

xxxxxx

Summary: Elena needs help. Big time. Why? Because she is in love with Caroline Forbes. Her best friend. So she invites Caroline over for a a three day sleepover to see if Caroline feels the same way. (This One-Shot is in Elena's POV). One-Shot Timeline: Season Two, between Episodes 9, 10, & 11\. It was originally 8 chapters, but I decided to make it into a One-Shot instead.

xxxxxx

Caroline is coming over to my house for a sleepover. Cliche I know, but it's the only way that I could get her to come over without her getting suspicious on why I wanted her to come over for three days. Why did I invite Caroline over for a three-day sleepover? Because I have to tell her that I'm in with love with her. I have to find out if she feels the same way about me. Ever since she became a vampire, I realized that I wanted to be with her.

As a human, Caroline was quite beautiful but as a vampire, she is drop dead gorgeous no pun intended. It's ten minutes before 7:00. I told Caroline to come over at exactly 7:00. I also told her to bring enough clothes and other sleepover type stuff for a three-day sleepover. I'm wearing a red sports bra with a white T-Shirt over it and matching red short shorts. Caroline always wears amazing clothes, so I hope that she's wearing something amazing tonight. The front doorbell just ranged. Oh boy, she's here. I go to the front door to open it and my jaw literally drops. Why? Because Caroline looks sexy as hell. She's wearing a tight-fitting T-Shirt that shows off her breasts perfectly and matching capri pants that fit in all the right ways. I hope I'm not blushing too much.

"Hi, Caroline", I say. I hope she doesn't hear the lust that is in my voice.

"Hey, Elena", Caroline replies as she looks at me.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I would", she replies. I open the door wider and step aside so Caroline can come in. She does and her perfume hits me like a ton of bricks. Her perfume smells like cherry blossoms and something that is uniquely Caroline. It is the best thing that I have ever smelled in my entire life.

"So your bedroom or the living room?" Caroline asks me with a smirk and a slight blush on her face.

"Um, living room for now then my bedroom later. But let's go to the kitchen first to get something to eat, I'm hungry." I say and I'm blushing a little bit as well. When Caroline comes over to my house we usually end up sleeping in the same bed, so we either first go to the living room or my bedroom.

"Okay. I'm pretty hungry too.", She says with a nod and a smile.

"Wait! "You can still eat human food?"., I ask her curiously.

"Yep", she says with a slight giggle.

"Ok", I say back to her with a smile.

She smiles her beautiful smile and then we head to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?", I ask her.

"BLT", She says.

"Okay", I reply. I get the sandwich makings out of the refrigerator and after I get the sandwich makings out of the fridge, I walk over to the cabinet and I get the pan so I can cook the bacon. After about ten minutes, I have two BLT sandwiches ready to eat. I place the plates of food on the kitchen table

"These sandwiches are really good, Elena, Thanks for making them", Caroline says after she takes a bit and her face lights up with a bright smile.

"Thanks", I reply.

"You're welcome", She says.

xxxxxx

We have been watching tv for a couple of hours now. I have the first four seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, so we have been watching that. While watching One Tree Hill, I cuddled into her side and I laid my head on her shoulder because I was starting to fall asleep during the third episode of season one, and I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder. A little while later, I felt a light poking on my right shoulder and I opened my eyes slowly to see Caroline smiling at me.

"Hi", She says.

"Hey", I say back.

"How'd you sleep?", She asks.

"Quite comfortably actually", I reply. Oh my god, that is embarrassing. "Caroline?", I ask her.

"Yeah?"., she replies.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on your shoulder".

"That's ok", she says. "It was kind of cute."

I blush.

"Do you want to go to bed?", Caroline asks.

"Yeah", I reply. "Do you want me to carry you upstairs?". I can't believe that Caroling and I will be sleeping in the same bed tonight. Together. I'm going to be a blushing mess and I really hope that Caroline doesn't see how red I am either.

"Ok", I say. She picks me up in her arm and I wrap my arms her neck and I kiss her on the cheek and we both blush slightly.

"Thank you, Caroline," I say.

"You're welcome, sweetie" She replies. She carries me upstairs to my bedroom and she lays me gently down on my bed. She leaves the bedroom and a minute later she comes back in with her pajamas and I quickly get off of my bed to find my pajamas and then I sit back down on my bed. I turn around to see that Caroline has taken off her t-shirt and she's about to take off her bra and I can't help but admire the expanse of the smooth silky skin of her back as she does so. Caroline drops her bra to the floor and I turn back around with a huge blush on my face. I take my own shirt and bra off and I slip on my pajama top. I look at Caroline out of the corner of my eye and she already has pajama top and shorts on. And I hurriedly do the same so that she won't know that I was staring at her while she was half naked in my bed.

"Where's Jeremy?" She asks me.

" At a friends house. Why do you ask?"., I ask her.

"Just curious"., She says.

"Okay. Are you coming to bed or what?"., I ask.

"Yeah", she replies.

"Okay," I reply. I get under the covers and so does Caroline. This is going to be one hell of a long night. I have to tell her that I'm in love with her sooner or later. I'll tell her tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Caroline," I tell her.

"Goodnight, Elena," she replies.

xxxxxx

I heard a noise and instantly woke up. I looked at the digital clock that is on my bedside table and the bright green numbers read 2:00 AM. I looked over to where Caroline should be and I noticed that Caroline was not in the bed with me. I wonder where she is. I better go check on her and make sure that she's okay. I mean that she's a vampire, but I still worry about her. I get out of the bed and head downstairs barefoot.

"Caroline, you down here?". I say loudly and I know that she can hear me.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen". I hear her say.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Elena. I got hungry. So I was having a midnight snack". Caroline says.

'"That's ok". I reply as I walked into the kitchen to see her sipping from a blood bag. My first thought was that she looked sexy as hell and just seeing her drinking from a blood bag got me kinda wet. I wanted to kiss her and taste the blood on her lips. But instead of doing that, I'm going to take a different approach to go about telling Caroline how I feel about her. Oh god, I hope she doesn't know how turned on I am by her right now. Here it is, my chance to tell her. It's now or never.

"Hey Caroline, can we talk in the living room"? I ask her as I try hard not to look at her lips that are stained red with blood.

"Yeah sure. Lead the way". Caroline responds with a slight smile. I notice that she wipes the blood from her lips with the back of her hand and she throws the now empty blood bag away in a nearby garbage can as I silently head to the living room and Caroline follows me. I sit down on the couch and she sits down next to me on the couch. "Okay, what's up"?. She asks me.

"There is something that I need to tell you, Caroline", I tell her.

"Okay, what is it"? Caroline asks me, while smiling broadly at me.

"I'm in love with somebody". I tell her. She smiles happily at me and tightly hugs me.

"That's great, Elena. Who is it?. Do I know him?" She asks with enthusiasm.

I smile back at her. "No you don't know them and no, it's not a him, it's a her." She raises her eyebrows.

"I still like boys. I'm bisexual.", I reply answering her unsaid question. "But I'm in love with this girl".

"Who is it?", Caroline asks, still smiling at me. I quickly decide what I should do. I turn to face Caroline, I reach my hands out and I gently cup her face and then I tell her the truth.

"Caroline, it's you that I'm in love with". Suddenly she smiles broadly at me and she puts her right hand on the back of my neck and what she says next melts my heart.

"Elena, I'm in love with you too". I grin at her and I turned towards her and I close my eyes. She leans towards me and she closes her too. Our lips meet for the first time and it's like fireworks. The kiss takes my breath away. After a few minutes of making out, we break apart for air. I open my eyes and I see Caroline. She's breathing heavy, her lips swollen, her long blonde hair is wild looking and her eyes are full of lust. It makes want to kiss her again and I do.

xxxxxx

We ended up making out on the couch for a while before we had fallen asleep for a couple of hours. It was amazing. It was the best kiss that I've ever had. Caroline is such an amazing kisser. Her lips are really soft and her hands are so strong yet delicate. It wasn't like kissing a boy. It was the best kiss that I have ever had actually. And I love her so much. I'm the luckiest girl on the planet. And we ended up cuddling on the couch and watching One Tree Hill.

"Caroline?", I ask her.

"Yeah, baby.", she replies back.

"I love you", I tell her.

"I love you too, baby', she replies. "You ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sleepy. I reply. I'm going to sleep right here.", I said leaning my head on Caroline's shoulder.

"Comfortable?", she asks me while we snuggle on the bed.

"Yeah", I reply.

"Okay", she says. She then kisses the top of my head and then I fall to sleep in Caroline's loving arms. Sometime later I wake up in my bed with Caroline cuddled up against my back. Her breasts pushing against me through her T-Shirt. She must have carried me back upstairs to my bed and then crawled into bed with me and then fallen asleep in the bed with me. She is sound asleep. I soon fall asleep again.

xxxxxx

When I wake up again, it's daylight. The sunlight seeping through my bedroom's window curtains is what had just woke me up. I look over to Caroline and I see her with her head on the pillow and I just want to make out with her some more. I also want to touch her, but I want to make sure that she's okay with it first. I'm not going to force her to do something that she doesn't want to do. I turn around in her arms as carefully as I can and I place my right hand on one of her thighs first. I start to rub her thigh softly and Caroline shifts around a little while she sleeps. I inch my hand up her thigh a little and Caroline starts to wake up.

She looks up at me with a curious expression on her beautiful face. And I have no idea what she's thinking. I wish that I could read her mind.

"Caroline baby, are you awake?",I ask her. I really hope that she's awake now.

"Yeah, I'm awake now. What's up?". She asks while looking at the hand that's on her thigh. She's slightly blushing.

"Can I touch you? I really want to touch you, but only if you're okay with it"., I tell her. Caroline sits up a little bit and she stares directly into my eyes and I blush as she moves closer to me.

"Of course you can touch me, Elena. We're dating and even though, we might be moving a little bit faster than other people might, you're my best friend, my girlfriend, I trust you and I love you so much. I want nothing more than for us to make each other happy anyway that we can"., Caroline says while blushing. I'm also blushing as well. I lean forward and I kiss her gently and she kisses me back. I pull out of the kiss a second later and I stare deep into her blue eyes.

"Caroline, I love you too. So much"., I reply to her and then after that Carolin lays back down on the bed and she moves around a little so that there's enough room on the bed for both of us. We both shift around on the bed until she's laying in my arms and I place my right hand back on her thigh once more. I place my other hand on her shoulders. I then continue with inching my hand up her thigh until it's on top of her underwear. And I feel how wet she is through the fabric of her underwear. Caroline looks up at me and she nods.

"Please, Elena. You're driving me crazy here. Just touch me already"., Caroline begs me and I do exactly that. I remove my hand from over her underwear and I place my fingers at the hem of them instead. I then slip them inside of her underwear and I feel her for the first time against my fingers. I start to softly stroke up and her slit and that's when she moans my name and she moves her hips in time with my stroking fingers. I smirk proudly to myself that I'm the one that is making her feel good.

"Caroline, can I fuck you with fingers?" I whisper softly into her ear.

"Hell yeah", she replies with a breathy moan and lust filled eyes.

I ask her if it's ok to take them off she nods her head yes, and quickly take them off of her. I kiss her passionately, and then I start to kiss my way down to her beautiful breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth, I gently lick and suck it. While I'm doing that, I'm also playfully twisting and pinching her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I can tell by her moans that she is enjoying herself quite a bit. I switch breasts and I give her other breast the same treatment that I just gave to her left breast. I'm also playfully twisting and pinching her left nipple like I was doing to her right breast. When I get done with her breasts, I kiss my way down her body. When I get to her dripping wet pussy, and I can't help but stare because she is absolutely beautiful.

I nestle myself between her legs, and I look up to see Caroline looking at me with lust filled eyes, and with a look that says 'Fuck me right now', and I do just that. I bend my head down to lick from the top of her slit to the bottom and back up, I did that a couple of times. And from the moans and the noises that she's making, I'm doing a great job of eating her out.

She tastes pretty good. I find her clit with my tongue and I lick it quite a few times. From the way that she is gripping the bed sheets, she is enjoying herself quite a bit. I lick her until I find her opening. I slide in one finger. Damn, she's so wet. I continue to finger her for a while until she's ready for more and then I slide two more fingers alongside the first. I then curl my fingers upwards and she gasps out a moan and I smirk. I have been watching a lot of lesbian porn lately. But porn is nowhere near as amazing as the real thing is and it will never be. I do this for a few more minutes until I stop.

"What, why did you stop?", Caroline moans out. I look up at her from between her legs and I grin up at her then instead of answering her questing, I bend my head back down to her pussy, I slide my fingers out of her and I replace them with my tongue. And then I start to tongue fuck her like a madwoman.

"Oh, oh, oh shit, don't fucking stop", she moans out in between her heavy breathing and loud moans. I don't intend to Caroline, I think to myself. And I don't stop until she cums. And she cums hard. She actually squirts and it is really fucking hot. I actually can't believe how much cums. What I don't swallow, ends up on my chin and some on my breasts. I actually don't mind it as much as I thought that I would. If it was anyone else's cum that I was covered in, I'll probably be pretty damn grossed out by it. But since it's Caroline's cum, and I'm actually really turned on by it. She also tastes really fucking good.

I kiss my way back up Caroline's body. She is breathing really hard. I kiss her gently on the lips and then a few seconds later, she slowly opens her eyes. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"You looked absolutely beautiful", I tell her. She blushes bright red.

"Thank you", she replies.

"You are very welcome sweetie", I say.

"Elena, can I fuck you?'., Caroline asks me and we both blush hard.

"Maybe later, ok?" I tell her. She pouts. Which is adorable as all hell. "I'm just really tired Caroline, that's all. Tonight was all about you, but if you want, we can have sex again when we wake up in a few hours"., I say.

"Okay", she agrees. I kiss her again and she kisses back. We break apart for much-needed air a few minutes.

"I love you, Caroline.", I reply.

"I love you too, Elena", She replies. I happily pull her into a tight embrace and then we both fall into a restful and wonderful sleep.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

It has been a hundred years since Caroline and I started dating. Yep. You heard that right, a hundred years ago. I asked her to turn me into a vampire when I turn eighteen and she said yes. I was so fucking happy. We made love all night, that night. On the day after my eighteenth birthday, she fed me her blood after we made love then she killed me. Broke my neck. After a few hours, I woke up and I realized that I was in transition.

When Caroline saw that I was awake and that I was also in transition she went to find me, someone, to feed on. Because in order to become a vampire, I had to drink human blood straight from the source. Caroline brought me a pretty young girl around my age. I then fed on her. But I did not kill her. Caroline then fed the girl her blood like she did me to give the girl some of her strength back. She then compelled the girl to forget what had happened to her that. Caroline then took the girl back to her home safely./p

Everybody was okay with me being a vampire and dating Caroline. The Original vampire family the Mikaelsons, did come back to Mystic Falls. But not to kill us. But to help us kill Silas. An evil immortal doppelganger that looked exactly like Stefan. He even sounded just like Stefan. We finally killed Silas. It took us a month to finally kill him. Tyler is a werewolf/vampire hybrid. The only reason why Klaus turned Tyler into a werewolf was to save Tyler's life. Because he was badly hurt by Silas. Matt, Jenna, Alaric, and my brother Jeremy were all turned into vampires.

They all each got a daylight ring so that they wouldn't burn up in the sun. Except for Bonnie. She died of old age. She had four children. Two boys and two girls. She has eight grandchildren. Two from each of her four children. All four of her children and all eight of her grandchildren were born witches like she was. And all of Bonnie Bennett's descendants were also born with magic. And the Bennett line of witches continued on for the rest of eternity. Stefan actually ended up with Katherine and Damon ended up with Both Klaus and Rebekah. Everybody was pretty much happy.

We are all still living in Mystic Falls. The ones in our little Supernatural family that are still living anyway. We move around a lot so that people won't get suspicious and try to kill us. We do not want to have to deal with that fucking shit ever again. We had to deal with that shit back when most of us were still human. But we will always come back to Mystic Falls. Because it is our home. Because it is where we all belong.

And also because we will never ever give up our town without a fight. We will watch over Mystic Falls forever and we always protect it's citizens. No matter what and no matter the cost. Because we love Mystic Falls. And we always will. Always and forever, as Klaus Mikaelson told his family over a thousand years ago. And he's right. Always does mean forever.

xxxxxx

-The End-

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I have decided to edit this FanFic and add some things to it and I have done just that. And I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I will continue to write FanFics for The Vampire Diaries fandom. And someday, I will write and post an Elena Gilbert/Katherine Peirce FanFic. But I have no idea when that will be considering just how busy that I am right with writing and posting chapters for all of my current FanFics. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. A really good friend of mine from Facebook had actually just beta'd this Fic for me and helped me fix it quite a bit. Thank you so much. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFic is now fully updated and this is the complete and final version.


End file.
